


Mara’s Promise

by ashajuli_anne



Series: Next Generation [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra and Adora has a lot of babies, F/F, Family, Fluff, Shera kids, The Future, Their youngest daughter is a flirt, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashajuli_anne/pseuds/ashajuli_anne
Summary: It’s the future and Catra and Adora are finally happy along with their kids and their youngest daughter makes a promise to a certain princess who is the daughter of her mothers’ best friends.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), OC/OC
Series: Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Mara’s Promise

  
The war was over years ago and things are finally peaceful in Etheria. Towns, villages and kingdoms that were invaded by Horde Prime were all restored and it was all because of She Ra and the other princesses. With their help, they got everything on track again. 

As the years passed by, many blessings were bestowed upon Adora and her friends. Her wedding with her girlfriend Catra, Glimmer’s pregnancy (Micah and Bow cried when they found out) then with the help of Mystacor’s magic and Entrapta and Hordak’s experiments, Adora and Catra got to have little ones of their own. 

The quadruplets were happy children, being love equally by Adora and Catra. So when they learned that Adora is pregnant again, they were all excited to meet the new member of the family. Even Glimmer and Bow’s three kids were excited. 

And when the day finally came, everyone welcome the arrival of baby Mara and even called her a warrior baby since it was such a difficult pregnancy for Adora and they almost lost the baby but the little one kept on fighting for her life. Because of what happened, they decided to named the baby to one of the strongest warriors they know, Mara. 

And she was one adorable baby, her hair were like Catra’s. Brown and curly but with a white blonde highlights. Her eyes were of different color, just like her mother’s. Basically, she is Catra’s mini me. 

The 5 year old was so full of energy, constantly annoying her older brothers and sisters. Always asking her momma Adora for upsies when the warrior was busy and spending her afternoon with her mama Catra playing with Melog. 

Now everyone in bright moon was busy preparing for the reunion party of the princesses. In the boy’s room, Mara burst inside wearing only her diaper as she hid under her big brothers’ blankets. Lukas, Glimmer and Bow’s 7 year old son laughed. 

“Running away from momma again, midget?” Claude, Adora and Catra’s second born chuckled. 

“She’s makin’ me take bathies,” mumbled the 5 year old under the blanket. “That’s because you stink!” Klaus, the youngest of Adora and Catra’s quadruplets said while tickling the little kitten. “No I don’t! You stink!”

Before the boys could continue teasing the little one, Adora burst inside the room making the boys jump in surprise. “Hey aunty Adora, you okay?” Lukas asked, trying to hold his laughter. 

“Yeah I’m good. Claude, Klaus, have you seen your baby sister?” Adora asked. “No mom, we didn’t see her,” just as Adora was about to exit the room, she saw a familiar looking tail poking out under the blankets. With a grin, she grab hold of the blankets making Mara squeal in surpise. “Gotcha!” Adora exclaimed. 

Mara manage to got out of Adora’s hold and began running out of the room, “Run little midget run!” Claude called out, while the two other boys were laughing hard. Adora huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. “You guys are traitors,” 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Nala and Marlena, Adora and Catra’s other kids, alongside Angelica, Glimmer and Bow’s second daughter were helping the cooks decorate the cakes when Mara came inside. 

Signaling her older sister to carry her, Nala carried the little one and settled her down on her lap as Mara began munching on cookies. 

“Slow down, Mara.” Marlena chuckled as her baby sister stuffed her mouth with cookies, “You’re so messy,” Nala shook her head in amusement. Mara just gave her a toothy grin and jumped off her sister’s lap and made her way towards Angelica who was decorating cupcakes. Tugging on the older girl’s dress, Angelica look down and saw Mara pointing at the cupcakes. 

“What do you say Mara?” 

“Cupcakes please, Angie.” Angelica chuckled and gave the little one the cupcake she just finished decorating. Mara sighed dreamily as she bit into her cupcake making the girls’ chuckle. 

“Mara!” The little girl gulped as she heard her mother calling out her name, she put the whole cupcake in her mouth and ran before her mother could ever catch her. 

As she was running she passed Micah who was looking at Angella’s mural. “Hi grandpa Micah, bye grandpa Micah!” Micah chuckled. “Don’t let your momma catch you!” Micah called out. 

Mara giggled as she look back at Micah, not noticing the person in front of her. She stumbled back, landing on her bottom as she ran into the person infront of her. As she look up, she was met by her mama’s mismatched eyes looking down at her. 

“Uh oh,” before she could run, Catra grabbed her diaper and hoisted her up. Mara grinned at her mother while her aunty Glimmer was holding back her laughter. “Hello mama, how are you today?” Mara asked innocently, Catra snort while Glimmer was now laughing hard. 

*

  
Mara was sitting down in her bed while her mama was drying her up with a towel. Her arms were crossed and a small frowned in her face. 

“Come on squirt, taking a bath wasn’t that bad,” Catra chuckled. “It was torture, Mama.” Grumbled the small child making Adora laughed, “I’m sorry honey but you can’t attend the party all dirty and stinky.” 

“And plus do you want Anais to see you as a stinky baby?” At the mentioned of Glimmer and Bow’s eldest daughter, Mara blushed while looking down at her hands. “No momma.” 

Little Mara always had a crush on Anais, and everyone think it was adorable how the little one would always cling to the older kid. Giving her flowers and making her love letters (Mara’s big sister helped her write the letter). And Anais played along everytime Mara tells someone that they are girlfriends. 

“How about this dress, Mara?” Adora grinned as she hold up a pink sparkly dress, Mara scrunched up her nose in disgust that reminded Adora of Catra. “Don’t wanna wear a dress,” Mara mumbled. 

“I wanna dress like mama!” Catra look at her wife and back down at her daughter, “You want to wear a tux?” Mara nodded with a toothy smile. 

“Please mama? Momma?” Mara gave them her best puppy dog eyes making the two mothers chuckle. “Okay okay, tux it is then.” Adora grin as her daughter squealed happily, pulling her down so she was kneeling in front of Mara as the little girl planted kisses in her mother’s face.

Catra smiled at the scene in front of her as her wife helped their daughter get dress. 

  
*

  
“Dude I can’t believe our baby sister is attracting more girls than us,” Klaus mumbled as they watched Mara being fawned over by a lot of girls. 

“Well, she does look pretty handsome in her little tux,” Claude chuckled. “Hey, we share the same genes as her and why aren’t we being fawned over?” 

“Because you two knuckleheads are no longer cute babies,” Nala rolled her eyes. 

“Ugh this party is soooo boring,” Mareena, Mermista and Seahawk’s daughter groaned. “How about we go dancing, Mareena?” Prim Rose, Perfumia and Scorpia’s daughter suggested. 

“Fine.” Prim Rose clap her hands in delight and dragged the water princess to the dance floor. Meanwhile with the adults, Mara was standing beside Catra waiting for her girlfriend to arrive. She was getting tired of standing already but she doesn’t want her mothers’ to carry her when Anais could arrive any minute now. 

Just as she was about to give up, she spotted the older girl walking towards them beside auntie Glimmer and uncle Bow. Her uncle Bow gasped as his eyes landed on her. 

“Mara is so cute!” He squealed. Mara’s cheeks turn red as her uncle Bow called her cute making Anais giggle. “I’m not cute!” The little one stomped her feet. 

“Awww! You look just like your mama when you say that,” uncle Bow cooed. Mara huffed but as she turn to look at Anais, the 5 year old gave her a cocky smirk similar to her mama’s. 

“Hey Anais,” she greeted. Glimmer laughed while patting Catra’s shoulder, “She really is your daughter.” 

Catra smirked and Adora chuckled in amusement. Anais kneeled down infront of Mara and gave her a kiss in the cheek making the little one blushed. 

“Hello Mara, you look really cute,” Mara smiled shyly. She’s okay being called cute by Anais. “Y-You look really pretty in your dress,” Mara whispered shyly with a smile. “Thank you, Mara.” Anais grinned. 

Mara spent the rest of her night with Anais, holding her hand and following the older girl wherever she goes but as her eyes landed on her aunt Frosta, she quickly ran towards her direction to greet her. As she was about to go back to Anais, she saw the older girl laughing with a boy. 

Mara glared daggers at the boy and decided to sit at the table where her older brother Klaus was sitting. Her eyes never left Anais with the boy she’s talking to. Klaus look at her baby sister and at the direction of Anais. 

“You okay lil’ midget?” Klaus asked, Mara grumbled a small ‘fine’ still glaring at the boy. 

“Do you want to go dancing with your cool big brother?” Mara look at her brother who was giving her a big grin. She pouted and look away, “No.” 

Klaus sighed, “Okay then little midget. I’ll be with Lukas if you need anytying okay.” Mara didn’t reply and Klaus made his way towards Lukas who was with his older sisters. 

“You have a lot of groveling to do, Ana.” Klaus said, Anais frowned. “Why? What did I do?” 

“Your 5 year old girlfriend is jealous that your attention is directed at skinny boy over here.” Klaus pointed at the boy that Anais was talking to, the boy frowned. 

“Where’s Mara?” Anais asked, Klaus pointed the table where Mara was sitting. Grabbing a tray of cupcakes that Mara loves, she made her way to the upset girl. Klaus, seeing that the boy was about to follow Anais, draped his arm around the boy’s shoulder leading him away. “What’s your name again?” 

“Robert.” 

“Right, Rubber. How about you teach me about those magic stuff,” 

Meanwhile, Anais sat besides Mara setting the tray of cupcakes in the table. “Hey Mara, I brought you those cupcakes you like.” 

“Go away,” Mara grumbled. 

“Come ooon, I brought you a lot of cupcakes. After we eat we can go—“ 

“No! Go eat with your new boyfriend!” Mara pushed the hand away on her shoulder. “You’re supposed to be my girlfriend,” Mara whispered. 

Anais smiled, “Robert is not my boyfriend Mara. He’s just a friend.” Mara sniffed, slowly turning around to look at the older girl. 

“Really?” Anais smiled and nodded. “You’re still my girlfriend?” Mara asked. 

“Yes,” Mara smiled and climbed on Anais lap. “Anais?” 

“Yes Mara?” Mara wrapped her little arms around Anais neck, nuzzling her face into the older girl’s neck. “You promise I’m your only girlfriend?” 

“I promise,” Anais smiled. 

“You promise you love me?” 

“I promise.” 

“Will you marry me?” 

Anais laughed, “Ask me that again in a couple of years when you’re older.” Mara pulled away and grabbed Anais’ cheeks with her chubby hands. 

“I promise when I turn into a big girl I will marry you,” Mara smiled. 

“You promise that you’ll say yes when I ask you again when I’m big?” Mara asked, “I promise Mara.” 

Mara giggled and quickly gave the older girl a small peck in the lips. Squealing happily, she jumped off the the girl’s lap and ran towards her parent’s direction chanting, “I kissed Ana! I kissed Ana!” 

Glimmer and Bow, hearing the little one’s chant. Glance at their eldest daughter to see her stuck in her chair, face red in embarrassment. The two parent’s just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nala, Claude, Marlena, Klaus, Anais are 10 years old while Mara is 5. Angelica is 9, Lukas is 7. Mareena is 9 and Prim Rose is 10. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I can’t wait to write more about next generation of Princesses. It was really fun. <3


End file.
